Blaise Morellus
Count Blaise Morellus III was a major character and the antagonist of the Dark Parables spin-off game, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. He is a lovelorn nobleman searching for the reincarnation of his fiancee, Cheryl. His love has been corrupted by Mother Goose. He is roughly based on the Crooked Man, with hints of the Mad Hatter. Appearance and Personality Blaise was a tall, very slender man with a gray, ashen complexion and bright red eyes. His hair was light, appearing blond in some lighting, but gray in most others. He always carried a cane and was frequently seen wearing a top hat and cloak. He dressed formally, as one might expect of nobility. Once a generous landlord of the friendly Silvery Coral Village, Count Morellus became possessive and paranoid when he fell in love with Cheryl. After her death, he sunk even further into madness. Once under the influence of Mother Goose's cursed gifts, Blaise was even further lost in his own demented mind. He was single-mindedly devoted to finding and possessing Cheryl at absolutely any cost. History Count Blaise Morellus III was once the beloved landlord of the Silvery Coral Village. They considered him a generous and kind landlord, and he enjoyed visiting the village. It was on one of these visits that he met Cheryl, an employee of Madame Girard's Grocery. Cheryl mistook him for a servant to the Count, and Blaise did not have the heart to correct her and tell her the truth. The two spent time together and eventually fell in love. Blaise came clean to Cheryl about his true identity and asked her to marry him, inviting her to come and live with him in his beautiful home in the woods, Chateau de Morellus. However, Blaise could not stand the idea of anything happening to Cheryl and began to develop possessive and controlling tendencies toward her. He built a secret chamber for her in the chateau, accessible only by a magical portal, and refused to let her leave it. Still in love with Blaise, but unhappy with her sudden imprisonment, Cheryl begged Blaise to allow her to visit her friends in the village. Blaise refused. Angry and frightened of the man he was becoming, Cheryl attempted to escape the Chateau. Blaise ran after her, chasing her to the nearby cliff where Cheryl slipped and fell to her death. Distraught, Blaise erected monuments to his love and devoted a cliff-side chapel in her honor. The villagers erected their own monuments, expressing their anger and bitterness for the Count who stole away their friend and caused her death. Alone and hated, the Count fell deeper and deeper into his despair, making him a perfect target for Mother Goose. She offered to make his wishes come true and bring happiness back to him, but Mother Goose's true intentions were to cause heartache and chaos to all involved. She gave him a magical ring that would be able to determine if a girl was the reincarnation of Cheryl, telling him that his fiancee would one day return to him if he was willing to wait for her to do so. She also gifted Blaise with a magical cane that would bestow eternal life and divine powers to him, allowing him to live long enough for Cheryl's return and to wield magic that none could contest. Finally, she gave Blaise a magical cat bell for his pet, Parn, so that he could take on a human form and remain by Blaise's side for all time. These items pulled Blaise even further into the darkness, causing his love for Cheryl to warp even further. He sealed the village she had once loved, burying it beneath sand and water and rendering it uninhabitable until the time when Cheryl might return. He then began abducting women in the woods, trying his magical ring on each one of them. Even though girl after girl proved not to be his love (and was subsequently turned into a wooden marionette), Blaise never gave up hope. He continued building up a collection of Crooked Marionettes and destroying countless lives. Finally, Blaise abducted a young woman named Renee who turned out to actually be Cheryl's reincarnation. Overjoyed, he immediately made plans to marry her and seal her away in his Crooked House. Of course, Renee was none too happy about this, especially not after she recalled her past life and remembered how poorly this had all turned out in the past. To make matters worse, Renee's brother was trying desperately to rescue her, and Blaise was determined to put a stop to his efforts, even if that meant killing the young man. When Blaise was about to finish off Renee's brother right in front of her, she stood up to Blaise, refusing to marry him and telling him that his love for her had warped into something sick and wrong. Blaise was infuriated and declared he would end the entire world so that Cheryl would have to remain with him and only him. Renee's brother interfered at that point, knocking Blaise's cane out of his hand and sending it to the cliff's edge. Just as Blaise was going after it, lightning struck a nearby statue, causing it to topple and fall in Renee's direction. Blaise let the cane fall off of the cliff, risking his life in order to shield Renee from the falling statue. The near catastrophe made him come to his senses. He realized that he could never bear to lose Cheryl again, and that the best way to love her was to let her go once and for all. He said farewell to the love of his life, and stepped back off of the edge of the cliff to his death. The same cliff that killed Cheryl long time before. Powers and Abilities * Crooked Cane: This cane gives Blaise "divine power" and allows him to teleport in a cloud of smoke, destroy things, create things, attack people, and goodness only knows what else. It is also through the cane's power that Blaise is able to continue living indefinitely. * Crooked Ring: This ring is enchanted with a magical power in order to help Blaise find the reincarnation of his true love, Cheryl. When placed on the reincarnation's finger, it will cause the girl to remember her past life as Cheryl. Placed on the finger of a girl who is not Cheryl's reincarnation will cause the hapless victim to immediately transform into a marionette. * Crooked Cat Bell: This bell allows Blaise's pet cat, Parn, to adopt a human form and to live forever along with his master. Relationships * Cheryl (fiancee, deceased) * Parn (servant, fate unknown) * Renee (reincarnation of Cheryl and fiancee) * Mother Goose (giver of the the Cursery Objects) * Elisa (kidnapped victim, deceased?) * Josette (kidnapped victim, deceased?) * Amely (kidnapped victim) * Lynx (servant) * Unnamed Protagonist (enemy) Trivia * The name Blaise is Latin for "lisp; stutter". Quotes * "I will wait for as long as necessary. Even if the sea runs dry and the rocks turn to dust, my love for you, Cheryl, will remain eternal." (entry from Blaise's personal diary) * "The devastating pain of losing you has left me only a shell of a man." (entry from Blaise's personal diary) * "I pledge eternal love to my angel, Cheryl." (inscription on the angel statue of Cheryl) * "Though you are now gone, my love for you will never die. / I will wait for your return, and ask you again to be my bride." (poem by Blaise) * "You're not my fiancee either." * "How dare you stand there and judge me for my actions!" * "You cannot even begin to comprehend the depths of my despair." * "So many girls have tried on my ring, but none have turned out to be the one I seek. Still, there's always hope." * "Your sister is next." * "Don't look so frightened, my dear. I am merely taking you on a tour of this village before our wedding." * "Cheryl! I've found you at last." * "Follow me if you dare. But I bet you'll never find me." * "I just want to protect you. I love you. Why can't you understand?" * "If you think your cage is too small, I will expand it. I will destroy everyone until only you and I are left. Then, you will have the whole world for your cage." * "The worst moment in my life was when you died in your last life. I could not bear to see you die again." * "Forgive me for all that I have done to you. You are free now. Farewell, my love." Galleries Character= blaise main menu.jpg|Waiting for Us to Start the Game Blaise intro video.jpg|The Crooked Man Appears Blaise grabs renee.jpg|Taking Renee Renee is taken.jpg|Renee is Taken Blaise parn take renee.jpg|Blaise and Parn take Renee marianne tale blaise parn cheryl.jpg|Blaise and Cheryl in Marianne's Flashback marianne tale blaise parn victim.jpg|Blaise Going After a Victim in the Flashback blaise renee cane.jpg|Blaise Raises His Cane blaise destroys bridge.jpg|Blaise Destroys the Bridge blaise carrying renee tree.jpg|We Catch Up to Blaise Blaise carrying renee.jpg|By the Tree blaise red eye.jpg|Blaise's Red Eyes Flash blaise victim cathedral.jpg|Finding Blaise in the Chapel Blaise marrying victim.jpg|A Crooked Ceremony blaise puts ring on victim.jpg|Putting the Ring on the Girl Ring goes on.jpg|Trying the Ring on the Girl blaise sideeye.jpg|"How Dare You Judge Me" blaise chapel close.jpg|Blaise Tells of His Trouble blaise with cane.jpg|Blaise Raises His Cane blaise after puppet ceremony.jpg|A Flash of Light blaise in chapel.jpg|Blaise Tells Parn to Take Care of Us Blaise renee going in.jpg|Blaise Takes Renee to the Grocery Renee blaise in village.jpg|Renee and Blaise in the Village Blaise creeps on renee.jpg|Creeping on Renee Blaise puts ring on renee.jpg|Putting the Ring on Renee Ring on renee.jpg|His Ring on Renee's Finger blaise chasing1.jpg|Blaise Chases Cheryl blaise chasing2.jpg|Blaise Chases Cheryl blaise chasing3.jpg|Blaise Reaches for Cheryl blaise reaches cheryl falls.jpg|Cheryl Falls blaise takes renee again.jpg|Blaise Takes Renee Again Blaise makes crystal tower.jpg|A Crystalline Escape Blaise renee steps.jpg|Leading Renee into the Chateau blaise arrives.jpg|Blaise Comes Through the Portal Blaise tends to renee.jpg|Blaise Tends to Renee blaise on the path.jpg|Blaise on Mirage Path blaise throws us back.jpg|Blaise Throws Us Back Blaise ready to kill.jpg|Blaise Takes Aim Renee stops blaise.jpg|Renee Stops Blaise blaise glares.jpg|Blaise Glares at Us blaise listens to renee.jpg|Blaise Listens to Renee blaise shocked.jpg|Blaise is Surprised by Her Words blaise angry.jpg|Blaise Gets Angry blaise in anguish.jpg|Blaise's Anguish blaise erupts.jpg|"Why Can't You Understand?" Blaise destroys hall.jpg|Blaise Destroys Marionette Hall Blaise renee on cliff.jpg|Blaise and Renee on the Cliff blaise cracks.jpg|Blaise Cracks Without His Cane blaise goes for cane.jpg|Blaise Goes for His Cane blaise turns.jpg|Blaise Hears the Statue Falling Dust clears blaise renee.jpg|Saving Renee Blaise renee tenderness.jpg|Blaise Tells Renee of His Love blaise says goodbye.jpg|"You Are Free Now" Blaise steps over cliff.jpg|Blaise's Last Step |-|Concept Art= blaise concept art.jpg|Blaise Concept Art |-|Depictions= Geppetto crooked.jpg|Crooked Man Puppet in Geppetto's Secret Room, The Final Cinderella Crooked man book.jpg|The Crooked Man Book in Geppetto's Secret Room; The Final Cinderella Loading intro.jpg|Music Box of Blaise and Cheryl crooked stone concept.jpg|Crooked Stone Concept Art crooked stone1.jpg|Crooked Stone crooked stone2.jpg|Crooked Stone Lit Up crooked man carving.jpg|Crooked Man Carving crooked man scarecrow.jpg|Crooked Man Scarecrow crooked door frame.jpg|Crooked Door Art crooked handles.jpg|Crooked Door Handles crooked tale glass1.jpg|Crooked Tale Stained Glass 1 crooked tale glass2.jpg|Crooked Tale Stained Glass 2 replica ring poster.jpg|Crooked Tale Ring Poster blaise statue underwater.jpg|Blaise Statue Underwater cheryl memorial windmill.jpg|Cheryl Memorial at the Windmill crooked figurines.jpg|Cheryl and Blaise Figurines crooked puppets.jpg|Crooked Puppets puppet show dim.jpg|The Puppet Show puppet show lit.jpg|The Puppet Show Lit Up crooked count portrait.jpg|Portrait of the Count crooked tale fireplace.jpg|Cheryl and Blaise on the Chateau Fireplace blaise-diffgem.jpg|Blaise Difficulty Gem |-|Locations= Chateau exterior.jpg|Chateau de Morellus Chateau count bedroom.jpg|The Count's Bedroom Crooked house ingame.jpg|The Crooked House |-|Artifacts= cheryl song piano.jpg|"Cheryl" Music Score by Blaise cursed crooked objects.jpg|Crooked Man's Cursery Objects blaise letter to cheryl1.jpg|Letter to Cheryl blaise letter to cheryl2.jpg|Letter to Cheryl blaise diary4.jpg|Diary Entry to Cheryl Blaise crooked note.jpg|Blaise's Note About Going Crooked blaise diary1.jpg|Diary Entry About Mother Goose blaise diary2.jpg|Diary Entry About Mother Goose blaise diary3.jpg|Diary Entry About Cursery Objects blaise diary bell.jpg|Diary Entry About Bell blaise diary ring.jpg|Diary Entry About Ring blaise diary cane.jpg|Diary Entry About Cane blaise windmill note.jpg|Blaise's Note About Windmill blaise poem note.jpg|Blaise's Poem About Cheryl blaise madness note.jpg|Blaise's Bloody Note |-|Other Images= 13_wallpaper_download.png|Blaise Wallpaper 12 wallpaper download.png|Blaise and Cheryl Wallpaper 15 wallpaper download.png|Music Box Wallpaper 05 wallpaper download.png|Chateau de Count Morellus Wallpaper 09 wallpaper download.png|Count's Bedroom Wallpaper 10 wallpaper download.png|Marionette Hall Wallpaper 07 wallpaper download.png|Crooked House Wallpaper Silvery coral stone2.jpg|Silvery Coral Water Stone with Morellus Seal Silvery coral stone1.jpg|Silvery Coral Sand Stone with Morellus Seal lion unicorn tower.jpg|Lion and Unicorn Seal on Tower Door Morellus hatch sand.jpg|Hatch Sealing the Village, with Morellus Seal Count memorial.jpg|Memorial Stone Dedicated to Count Morellus crooked insignia.jpg|Crooked Insignia crooked two pence.jpg|Crooked Two Pence chateau front door.jpg|Chateau Front Door with M Seal ground m engraving.jpg|M Emblem on Grounds of Chateau mirage path gate.jpg|Mirage Path Gate with M Closure tree m emblem.jpg|Morellus M Emblem on Tree Door villager note about blaise.jpg|Villager's Note About Blaise cursery rhyme1.jpg|Crooked Man Cursery Rhyme 1 cursery rhyme2.jpg|Crooked Man Cursery Rhyme 2 cursery rhyme3.jpg|Crooked Man Cursery Rhyme 3 cursery rhyme4.jpg|Crooked Man Cursery Rhyme 4 girard payoff note.jpg|Note About Blaise Paying Off Girard newspaper count proposal.jpg|Article About Count's Proposal newspaper cheryl run.jpg|Article About Cheryl on the Run newspaper cheryl death.jpg|Article About Cheryl's Death Cursery Steam Header.jpg Cursery SE feature.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Puppets Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Cursery